


Dean, Interrupted- A Request

by Hnotonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Evil Dean Winchester, F/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sam Winchester & You Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnotonfire/pseuds/Hnotonfire
Summary: Hiiiiii, could you plz write a noncon where Dean forces himself onto you, preferably with lots of dirty talk? Thanks a tonnnn xoxoxoxo teehee





	Dean, Interrupted- A Request

**Author's Note:**

> I add a little something, hope you don't mind. ^_^

"Y/N, thanks for helping me. I really appreciate it."

Sam says, smiling at you while the two of you talk. You return the smile that Sam gave, silent now. 

You're not much of a talker. Maybe that's why you get along with Sam. The two of you met through Charlie, your friend. That's when you too met his obnoxious brother, Dean. 

Don't take this the hard way. You get along with Dean, too. But it's always awkward, hanging out with a womanizer. Sometimes, you'd notice how Dean stare at you, or when he stand too close to you. You could've sworn that he  _smelled_ you that one time. 

But you brush it off, thinking it's just your imagination. Dean wouldn't like you one bit. Obviously, you're not his type since he prefers blondes with vibrant personality. The wild woman. And that's not you. 

You're just a simple girl, that wears modest clothing like oversized t shirt and jeans. You don't put on make up but you were told you're beautiful without them. But beauty is not what you're looking for. 

You're helping Sam to hack up Ketch, because Sam isn't good enough at it. You offered to help him get bette after this, yet he refused, saying he won't be good in it. 

"Where's Dean?"

You ask, not looking away from the computer that you're hooked on. It's been 2 hours, and you haven't seen the man. You could hear Sam standing up from his chair. 

"He, uh, he went to grab some pie. The usual."

You nod your head, glad that he isn't here. It's less awkward when he's not around. 

"I'm going out for awhile, Y/N. You can continue what you're doing here, don't worry. Take care of this place 'till Dean comes back, can you?"

You jumped at what Sam said. It means, you're going to be stucked with  _Dean._

Dammit. 

 "Look, I know you're not comfortable with Dean. But you could at least try."

Sam said, and made that damn puppy dog eyes that you hate (love). You know that Sam is only worried of you, and that he's doing this for you to fit in. With that, he leave and the door tud softly and you're alone finally.

Well, you guess it can't be helped.

 

 

-

 

 

Dean went into the house, strolling further into the Men of Letters Room. But when he got there, his face scrunched up, wondering where is Sam. 

"Sammy?"

He asked, shout, looking around the house. For awhile, it dawn on him that maybe Sam went out for some information with his nerdy friend. Dean put down the pie that he bought and sit down on his chair. 

Sitting alone, he thought of you. The tall, beautiful, innocent you. 

Dean had grown fond of you. 

He knows that it's crazy for a mid 30's man to be obsessed with a 20 something girl like you. But he can't help it. You're  _too_ innocent, even though you're 20. He once bet with Sam that you haven't lost your virginity yet, which is obvious. Your nose were always in those damn books, and you'd always sit on the desk with the computer on, instead of going on a date. You don't even drink at your age. 

He'll be the one to break you. 

He start to think about you; your body, your smile, your laugh, the blush that would appear on your cheeks whenever he or Sam stand too close to you. You're a shy girl. 

Dean start to feel his bulge growing in his jeans. He let out a groan, closing his eyes, and start to touch his crotch with a throaty moan. 

"Oh, fuck."

He whispered, and start to pant. Sweat start to form on his forehead, as he imagined fucking your virgin body, lied out on his bed, on the wall, on a fucking chair,  _everywhere_.

Dean start to open his belt, rushing to take out his cock and pump it in the thoughts of you. 

"Y/N..." 

He mumbled, eyes closed still as he pump his shaft up and down with a loud moan. He's closer to his release, and!

He heard footsteps, coming closer and closer to where he's sitting. He groaned, tucking in his cock in his jeans without the satisfying release that he wanted. Sam is such a party pooper, Dean says angrily. 

"Ah!"

You screamed, surprised at the figure; Dean. 

You didn't know that Dean is home. You were in the bathroom, taking a bath and the worst part is that you're only in towels right now. 

Dean felt his cock jumped eagerly, almost standing up and he clenched his thighs painfully. His hard on start to hurt, sitting inside his jeans. He couldn't stop his gaze on your curvy body, that you hid real well from men's eyes. Your wet hair, your flawless skin, and your breast visible now. 

And Dean's the one who saw you in this state. 

You could feel his lusty gaze on your exposed body. You just stand there, not knowing what to do. Dean sits on the chair, looking at you still with that look that you once saw on his face. Only, this time, you start to feel scared. Vulnerable. 

"Dean... I didn't know you're here..."

You say, looking away from him and start to concentrate on the books and stuff in this room, trying to not look into his beautiful green eyes. 

"What are you doing here?"

There's a weird strain in his voice, like his throat is raw. He stand up, while your face is still away from his gaze. You could hear the footsteps coming closer and closer to him, and that's where you realize that he's now standing in front of you. 

"Look at me, Y/N."

He commanded, touching your chin to make you face him. Scared, you let him do what he wants. Slowly, you look at him. 

"...Dean...?"

You ask, weirded out by his behaviour. He still has his eyes on you, staring deep into your soul. Your heart beats faster. 

Dean, too full of lust, reach out his hands to you and grab the hem of your towel at your breast, and yanked them harshly, eyes not leaving yours. 

You gasped, cold suddenly. Now, exposed, you try to close your body, but it's too late; Dean had saw everything. 

And is about to own  _everything._

"Dean, what are you doing?!"

You screamed, but there's no one here but you and him. He didn't answer, instead, he felt your body, starting at the dip of your waist, your sides, and quickly onto your breast, which made you yelp. 

"Dean, get off me!"

You scream, trying to get away, but too scared to move away from Dean. He fondled your breast harshly, moaning at the feel of it. You were silent, your legs clenching tight at his huge hands squeezing you. You let out a whimper, unable to stop it. Dean then leaned forward, closer to your face. 

"Oh, baby. Your tits are so soft. So perfect. And all mine."

He whispered making you gasp from his words. You try once again to get away, but then he push you down onto the floor.

"Dean please, stop!"

You screamed, scrambling to get away from Dean's crazy sudden outbursts. Crawling to get away, you desperately try to out run this man, but he's too fast, now grabbing you, caging your small arms into his crushing grip. 

"You stay still,  _slut."_

He hissed, making you stop dead. Dean never called you names, and you're most definitely aren't a slut. So why is Dean...?

"D-Dean....?"

You cry out silently, scared. Dean look at you still, his gaze deadly, threatening you. He smirks, touching you again. 

"I've been watching you, girl. And I'm not fucking giving you up, since I have you where I want you, baby."

He says, and let go of your hands to open his jeans and jacket. You were too scared and frozen in place, that you don't even try to move a muscle. His smirk widen, when he is finally bear for you to see. You close your eyes when he opened his pants and pull out his cock, ready to take you. 

Tears start to drip down onto her face. You sobbed, hearing the sound of his belt clinking, fear sets inside your chest. 

"Oh, baby. Is this your first time?"

He ask, and you didn't reply. It's obvious, right? The you felt his hands on either side of your face, looking at your crying figure. 

"Open your eyes, baby."

He ordered, and you, being submissive, open your eyes and saw him. Your eyes went wide, scared of Dean even more. Are you really going to lose it this way? 

"Dean, please... Don't... Don't take my virginity..."

You plead, making him chuckled harder. He ignored you and hoist your leg on both his shoulder, the angel making you cry out in shame and fright. He smiled. 

"Be lucky that I'm doing it."

He says, and you cry even harder. 

"Dean, no..."

He ignored you, positioning his cock at your dry entrance. He spit on his palm, and smeared it onto your dry lips. You gasped from the touch of a man down there, and he smiled. 

"Baby, you'll enjoy my big cock inside you, trust me."

He whispered, aligning it straight at your entrance. He pushed in, making you gasped at the intrusion. Then he pushed in hard, and you screamed at the top of your lungs. 

A man is inside you. 

You look at where Dean and you were connected, your body now owned by Dean. 

"Oh, fuck, this pussy is so tight."

He hissed, closing his eyes from the deep pleasure that he got, popping your cherry. He start to push in harder and harder, and you scream hard. 

"Oh, fuck, fuck! You're pussy is clenching me, baby. Oh, keep clenching this thick cock, so tight! Ah~"

He start to say things that you haven't heard before, your eyes half closed, still looking at his dick thrusting into you harshly. Your body start to lubricate itself with your virginity blood. You could almost feel Dean pumping into you, reaching your womb. 

You tried to stop the whimpers, but it's too hard to do it, small mewls coming out of your small mouth. 

"Dean... Stop... It hurts... It hurts, please..."

You whimper, and Dean just chuckle, thrusting hard and drop one leg on the flpor, your other leg still on his shoulder as he fuck you senseless. 

"Stop? It hurts?"

He mocked. 

"Are you sure? 'Cause you're pretty wet down here, baby girl."

He says, biting his bottom lip, and you cry harder  from his words that has no comfort. Your head moves harshly along with his thrust on the cold tile. You could hear his moans and pants, fucking you. 

"Oh, baby, that's it, keep clenching me, keep doing that, oh, you're sexy doing that shit."

"No...."

You cry, closing your eyes, feeling your breast move from the thrust. 

"I've been watching you. Been craving you. Been thinking about fucking this tight pussy and perfect body. And now I got it. I got it, baby."

Dean babbled, ignoring your cries of pain. 

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum inside your tight pussy. I'm gonna burst inside that holy cunt. Ah, fuck!"

Dean stopped, his hips shaking, releasing his hot seed into your body. You screamed, shaking from the hotness inside your womb. You could hear his grunt and your moan of pain mixed together, your eyes watered again, your lips opening. 

"Ah, fuck, you keep squeezing my cock! Oh, God, here's more!"

Dean screamed, holding you tighter and emptied himself into you with moans. You lay on the floor, crying. Your innocence now ruined, from a man who you thought is your friend. 

Dean raped you, all because he was interrupted. 

Dean, Interrupted. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do request anything you want in the comment section as many time as you want.


End file.
